


that's money, honey

by misura



Category: West Coast Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: Money trouble. What you gonna do? (The answer may surprise you! Or not.)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2019





	that's money, honey

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lookatallthemoresigive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookatallthemoresigive/gifts).



"Look," Kate said, "we're in some real trouble, all right? Money trouble, sure, but trouble nonetheless."

"If you ask me, everything would be fine if America would just apologize."

"I will not. That guy had it coming, and so will you, if you keep talking like that. So please, do keep talking like that, Quire. I'm sure I'd feel lots better, after."

"America's not going to apologize," Kate said.

"Damn right I'm not."

"Fine," Quentin said. "So who's going to be paying the bills around here, Bishop? You got some backers lined up the rest of us don't know about? And if so, how about a raise? Inflation, you know."

"Ooh!" Gwen raised her hand. "Me, me!"

"We'll figure something out," Kate said. "End of discussion."

Quentin scoffed. "Sounds more like end of team to me. And, okay, we did get cancelled, so fair enough, but c'mon."

"Heeellooo?"

"Guys," Johnny said. "I think Gwen wants to say something?"

"Sorry," Kate said. "Go ahead, Gwen. Please have a sensible, non-villainous plan that doesn't involve unicorns or rainbows or threatening the editors. Please have a sensible, non-villainous plan that doesn't involve unicorns or rainbows or threatening the editors."

Gwen held up Jeff. "Jeff says he's willing to help!"

Jeff showed them all his white and pearly teeth.

"Uh, that's great, Gwen."

"Well, obviously," Gwen said. "It's Jeff. He's adorable!"

"Yeah, but he's not, like, secretly a treasure-seeking landshark or something, is he?" Clint asked, scratching his head. "Please tell me he's secretly a treasure-seeking landshark. Please tell me he's secretly a treasure-seeking landshark. Namor, who? So I'm not sure what he could actually do to help."

"He's going to be famous," Gwen said. "And make lots of money."

"Uh."

"Right. So about this pizza delivery job."

"And we're all invited to the premiere of his first movie!" Gwen said, hugging Jeff. "Isn't that great?"

"This movie is terrible."

"Please stop stealing my popcorn."

"It's not so bad. The movie, I mean. The popcorn's pretty terrible."

"Of course it's bad! I mean, look at it! They totally typecast him! It's offensive!"

"Well, I mean, he's a shark, so."

"What's that supposed to mean, Barton? Huh?"

"More popcorn, anyone?"

~coming this Fall: an exciting new reboot of the JAWS franchise~


End file.
